Problem: A square has two diagonals, and a convex pentagon has five diagonals.  How many diagonals does a convex decagon have?
Solution: A convex $n$-gon has $\frac{n(n-3)}{2}$ diagonals. Thus, a convex decagon has $\frac{10\cdot 7}{2} = \boxed{35}$ diagonals.